Dançando na Noite Estrelada
by Ana Holmes
Summary: Noite de formatura em Hogwarts. Todos estão no grande salão comemorando. Exceto dois sonserinos... Uma oneshot de Snape e minha O.C. Espero que gostem!


Dança na Noite Estrelada

Era noite em Hogwarts. Mas não uma noite qualquer. Aquela era a noite do baile de formatura na escola. Todos os alunos estavam no grande salão dançando ao som das "Esquisitonas", ansiosos com o futuro e já sentindo falta daquelas paredes que por tantos anos, sustentaram seu lar. Os professores observavam seus alunos com certa nostalgia, a turma do sétimo ano que se formava era uma das suas preferidas. Para todos, estava sendo difícil pensar em dizer adeus.

Um dos alunos de Hogwarts, contudo, estava em seu dormitório... sozinho. Sentado em frente ao fogo, lendo seu velho livro de poções. Severo Snape não havia sido convidado por ninguém para ir até o baile e pouco se importava. A única garota com quem gostaria de ir já tinha par e grandes aglomerações de pessoas não chamavam sua atenção. Lílian Evans a esta altura estaria dançando com Tiago Potter...

Por que ela se apaixonara logo por ele? O garoto era metido, arrogante e completamente insano. Não merecia Lílian... a sua doce Lily.

Blair Riddle estava cansada de fugir das provocações amorosas de Mucilber e correu para o dormitório para se livrar de uma vez dele. O baile estava animado e suas amigas estavam se divertindo muito, mas ela não. Seu par não lhe dava atenção, até que ela desistiu e resolveu sentar-se em uma das mesas. Foi quando Mucilber começou a atormentá-la com frases horríveis. O dormitório da Sonserina parecia mesmo o melhor refúgio. Havia se arrumado para nada.

Jogou seus sapatos pretos no chão e começou a se arrastar até uma das poltronas próximas da lareira. Retirou os grampos que prendiam mechas do seu cabelo negro para trás e deixou que elas caíssem sobre seus olhos esverdeados. Permaneceu fitando o fogo, até perceber que Snape estava sentado bem na sua frente, concentrado em sua leitura. Sem se dar conta, retirou os cabelos do rosto e se aprumou, corando.

_ Não deveria estar na festa? – perguntou, tentando começar uma conversa.

_ Não gosto de festas... – respondeu simplesmente sem olhar para ela.

_ Mas é a última noite em Hogwarts... não vai querer passá-la com seus amigos? – continuou ela, ainda nervosa.

_ Não sei por que está ralhando comigo. Você também não está lá. – retrucou Severo, com impaciência.

_ Só vim aqui para baixo porque Mucilber estava... me chateando muito. – explicou Blair cruzando os braços.

_ Ele ainda dá em cima de você? – indagou o príncipe mestiço, entre risos abafados. – Lúcio e Antônio vivem dizendo a ele que isso não vai ajudar com o Lord das Trevas. – comentou ele. Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

Severo Snape permaneceu observando a sobrinha do Lord das Trevas, enquanto ela virava o rosto para que ele não visse as lágrimas que se formavam em seu rosto. Ele sabia que alguns alunos da Sonserina gostariam de namorar Blair, simplesmente para obterem maior aprovação de Voldemort. E ela não gostava nem um pouco disso. Era uma bruxa fantástica e não precisava de um nome para que soubessem. Snape tinha uma grande admiração por ela.

_ Severo... você quer dançar comigo? – ela estava com os olhos vermelhos. E com um dos braços estendidos para ele. Sorria de lado.

Ele a fitou por alguns minutos. Até que suspirou e concordou. Estavam sozinhos no dormitório e então, ninguém poderia falar nada. Blair era discreta também. Ela lançou um feitiço na sala para que houvesse música. O céu estava estrelado lá fora.

Severo se sentiu meio desconfortável, mas acabou aceitando em colocar as mãos na cintura dela e deixar que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro. O coração de Blair batia rapidamente, enquanto sentia o perfume de Snape. Eles formavam um belo casal e entre todos os garotos da escola com quem já saíra, Severo Snape era o único de quem realmente gostava e com o qual se importava.

Ele levantou a cabeça dela e começou a rodá-la e a tentar fazê-la rir. Por si mesmo, não era um adendo a comédia. Mas gostava daquela garota o suficiente para não gostar de vê-la tristonha. Ela sempre o tratou como Lílian o tratava. E desde que ela deixara de ser sua amiga... era bom estar com Blair para compensar. Ela admirava tudo em Severo. Sua inteligência, sua lealdade e sua ambição.

Por um momento, ficaram com os rostos muito próximos. E quase se beijaram... ela queria. Contudo, os sentimentos dele por Lílian ainda eram muito fortes. Ela sabia e por mais que partisse seu coração... ela o soltou, sorrindo meigamente.

_ Acho melhor eu ir para cama. – disse sem jeito. – Obrigada Severo...

Ele meneou a cabeça e sorriu um pouco.

_ Boa noite Blair.

_ Boa noite Severo.

Antes de subir, ela parou para olhá-lo uma última vez no peitoril da escada com um sorriso doce. Embora nunca fosse ter o seu completo amor, sabia que sempre teria sua amizade e isso era o suficiente para Blair Riddle.


End file.
